Angel in my sleep
by simply-a-freak
Summary: Every night, I see him in my sleep, it all started a week ago, nothing in particular happened to initiate it, none I can remember at least, he looks familiar, yet his image is one of an angel..


Angel in my sleep

Every night, I see him in my sleep, it all started a week ago, nothing in particular happened to initiate it, none I can remember at least, he looks familiar, yet his image is one of an angel, his face, bright, smiling, his skin, smooth and white, his hair, blond stopping right above his shoulder, his eyes, so captivating, so blue, unbelievingly deep, his voice, the softest, his figure slim yet, I can't help but think about how attractive he is. The first time I saw him, he looked lost, confused, the light was bright almost blinding behind him, he looked around, as if the place was unknown to him, maybe It was, in that dream I had, the place as if it were a cloud, though, I could feel solid ground under the endless smoke that lay by our feet, we talked, again I must say, it's familiar, his voice, his laugh, I heard it before, but why can't I remember?

Since the day it started, his appearing in my dreams I mean, I couldn't wait to go to sleep, I thought about him every second during the day, a smile playing at my lips every time I speak his name in my mind, Mihael..

This dream I have, I thought it was just my imagination, it's not that unlikely that an anti-social gamer like myself, creates a beautiful fantasy, I questioned why it was a man in that dream, but I didn't care enough to try and answer it, I was too afraid, that if he was just a creation of mine, he'd disappear the second I found out ..

But no, I'm certain he isn't, he's an angel, Mihael, he wears a rosary, yet, I can't find an answer for why an angel wears revealing tight leather..never mind that, I'm not complaining..

The information he offers me are quite convincing, it's actually one of the reasons I stopped thinking that he was simply a creation of my imagination, I can't believe that I'd come up with his name, which I was oblivious to the fact that it was an archangel's name, until I looked it up..and the fact that he recognizes me, but doesn't quite know where from, I asked him all too many times, why he keeps invading my dreams, not that he's unwelcome at that…

His answer was that he didn't know, he says he doesn't exist, or at least, he doesn't remember anything that happens during the day when I'm awake, yet every time I fall asleep, he's there..

He doesn't have wings ,yet, he sure gives me the impression of being an angel…Mihael..

Tonight is not an exception, I creep under the blankets, and place my head on the soft pillow, trying not to think of anything just to fall asleep, but as usual, I find myself unable to do that, too excited to hear his voice, and see his face..finally I somehow give in to unconsciousness, and once I open my eyes I find myself sitting beside him on a step of some sort of endless staircase..

He smiles at me, and I can't help but smile back, greeting him with a cheerful voice.

"why hello there"

"Hello, Matt" he answers looking at me in the eyes, his are cold icy blue, they attract you the moment you see them, you freeze unable to move; unable to think, or speak, unable to look away, my breath hitches as I look back at him.

"you always stare" He says looking down at his hands, I feel the blood rushing to my cheeks, and I smile discreetly looking at him from the corner of my eyes. We stayed silent for a moment before I asked.

"Did you remember anything? Beside your name?"

He turns his head to look at me, locks of his hair flying lightly then falling back in place, "yes" it's almost a whisper, as if, he's not sure, I scoot closer to him and put a hand on his shoulder to encourage him.

"I remember being called Mello, It's a nickname, Matt.. I don't recall being called Mihael at all.. Aside from you that is, but I know, it's my real name.."

"Mello.." I say, trying to get used to the new name.

"My real name…. it's not Matt, It's Mail..but everyone calls me Matt…I guess I've just gotten used to it" he smiles at me and I smile back..

We stay like that, for a moment, both silent, until Mello suddenly whispers "Hey Mail..?" I turn my head to look at him and I find myself breathless as I feel his lips on mine..

* * *

**Hey guys ^^"""**

**I have this idea for a story..i haven't read any story like this one, so I thought maybe I'll be able to do something original for once xD**

**anyway, anyone interested to write it with me? **

**~simply-a-freak~**


End file.
